


“I could punch you right now." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, RPF, Reader Insert, Requests, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: “I could punch you right now.“Summary: Rough sex can lead to unexpected damages to the bed.Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	“I could punch you right now." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

 

You groaned and opened your eyes, looking around. That had been totally unexpected and slightly frightening. With a huff, you shoved at your boyfriend who was lying on top of you, shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh.

“Get off me, asshole. It’s not funny.”

That only made him burst into full-blown laughter as he rolled to the side, clutching his stomach.

“That was HILARIOUS, Y/N. Holy shit, did not expect that.”

You growled and sat up on the bed, looking around to survey the damage. Apparently banging the headboard into the wall only sounded romantic in shitty romance novels. In reality it left a dent in your wall and a broken headboard, not to mention two legs on the bed also decided to give out at the same time which had sent the entire thing crashing to the floor.

“It’s a brand new bed, Rafa! It took the delivery guys forever just to get it in here since the doors are so small,” you grumbled, stomping out of bed to grab your clothes.

Rafael continued to sit on the tilted bed, looking completely at home as he bounced a bit on the mattress.

“Relax, it’s still under warranty. We’ll just go get them to replace it.”

You side-eyed him and smiled sarcastically.

“And who’s going to explain to them exactly HOW the headboard and two legs got broken, hm?”

He snickered and picked up the foil package which he didn’t have a chance to open yet.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be able to figure it out. Surely we’re not the first ones to break a bed from some rough sex.”

You rolled your eyes and stormed out of the bedroom to go wash your face. Everything had been going well, you had come back after a dinner together and were just settling in for some hot and heavy time together when the crack of splintering wood had broken through the lusty-haze. The yelp you had let out as the bed went down wasn’t very dignified, but you figured it wasn’t your fault since a collapsing bed really wasn’t something to feel dignified about anyway.

Walking back to the bedroom you saw Rafa with his phone out, filming the wreckage.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” You cried, looking horrified as your realized he was on Snapchat.

“Hm? Oh, just documenting the evidence, love. Diggs and the others are definitely not going to believe this without some proof.”

You scrambled to get the phone from him but he hopped away, laughing.

“RAFAEL CASAL, GET BACK HERE!! I COULD PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW!!!” You screamed, chasing him around the room and out into the living area.

He turned suddenly and grabbed you in his arms, laughing as you kicked and struggled to get away.

“Delete the video! Delete it!!!” You demanded indignantly.

“Shh, hush baby, I’m not uploading it anywhere. I swear, just to show our friends,” he reassured you, leaning down to nuzzle your neck.

You stubbornly kept your body tense, not giving in to his attempt to soften you up, but he really was so good at convincing you of things especially when he sucked at just the right spot. As your eyes fluttered and you finally gave in, a fleeting thought passed through your mind: maybe you ought to trade in the broken bed for one with a sturdier frame because at this rate it’s going to be seeing a lot of action.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments always appreciated! :D  
(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )


End file.
